The Fated
by Pandegin
Summary: Creatures never seen before have emerged in the demon world; they are neither human nor demon; but these creatures are slowly tearing at the fabric of the demon world. When the Detectives are asked to find a woman of great power, told of only in the ancient legends, they are suddenly thrown into a whirlwind of mystery and worlds unknown. (more inside!)
1. Chapter 1: More Than Before

The Fated.

Hi Guys! Second story coming from me. I'm not finished with Family First, but this little bugger wouldn't let me write any more of FF till I got it out. So if you can't tell, it's a cross over with YYH/Inu but I will be mentioning other animes! There will be a lot of cross overs cuz it goes with the theme of the story.

Of course, I own nothing.

Summary: Creatures never seen before have emerged in the demon world; they are neither human nor demon. Nor are they mortal. Very few people have ever seen their power before, but these creatures are slowly tearing at the fabric of the demon world. When the Detectives are asked to find a woman of great power, told of only in the ancient legends, they are suddenly thrown into a whirlwind of mystery and worlds unknown. Along with some very familiar faces, they go on the hunt, searching for the one woman who could reveal the mystery, the one woman they knew who could stop the collision of unknown horrors coming their way.

Kagome.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: More Than Before.<p>

Four sets of disgruntled eyes landed on the underworld prince in disdain. Not only was it three in the morning, but the prince did not bother with any sort of greeting before grilling them on their lack of timely arrival. Instantly, the fight was on between the young ruler and the brazen youth that led the group.

With a sigh, one of the redheads set himself into a chair while the other one plopped down ungracefully and the black haired demon stood in the corner, leaning on the wall.

As the two fought, a loud knock at the door interrupted their banter.

Straightening himself, Koenma eyed Yusuke viciously and popped into his teenage form.

"Come in." he called.

Yusuke shot the prince an equally deathly look before he leaned against the large desk nonchalantly as four people strolled into the room, all of them rolling with regal power. Instantly, the spirit detectives were on edge.

Leading the way was a tall, silver haired demon with piercingly cold golden eyes, a crescent moon engraved on his forehead identifying him immediately to the group as royal.

Beside him to his left was a man that was unmistakably related, despite him being only half demon. Although his triangle ears on top of his head made him look more like Yoko than the man strolling in front of him.

On his other side was a likewise tall demon of a different breed, his blue eyes shined vividly against his tan skin and pitch black ponytail.

Bringing up the rear was a copper headed demon with lively green eyes, inquisitively searching the group as he came through the door.

Kurama couldn't help but admire the rare occurrence of three different breeds of canine walking together.

But everyone in the room couldn't help but admire the amount of power rolling off the four.

For a moment there was silence as the two groups sized each other up, trying to determine rather or not this interaction would result in bloodshed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again. And right on time. Allow me to introduce my team-" Koenma started, standing to greet the newcomers.

"We have done extensive research on your team, Koenma, we are well aware of who they are." The silver haired demon spoke, smoothly cutting the young lord off.

The tension in the room jumped as all of the spirit detectives eyes narrowed at this man who had 'done extensive research' on them.

"Why, yes. Okay. Well I have not had a chance to explain their new mission so allow me to introduce you to them." Koenma sputtered nervously.

"Team, this is Lord Sesshomaru, he reigns the lands to the west of the spirit lands in the demon realm. Beside him to his left is his brot..-er- half brother, Lord Inuyasha," Koenma stumbled over his introduction at the two growls that came from the dog demons when he introduced the two as full brothers, "On his right is Lord Koga, he reigns the lands south of the spirit lands. And behind them is Lord Shippo, the head strategy general for both Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Koga's main armies."

The four demons nodded their acknowledgement when they were introduced, their lack of interest in titles was clear on their scowling faces.

Koenma cleared his throat. "I have been informed that they are looking for a human woman. And since I can not grant them access to the human world, I ask that you four find her in their stead." Koenma addressed his team. Instantly, Yusuke piped up;

"Yea? What the hell for? What do you need a human woman for huh?" He growled defensively.

For their part, the four demons seemed unphased as Koenma tried to do damage control on his mouthy detective.

"Yusuke, it is quite complicated, but they are looking for a human woman that is quite dear to them and is needed most urgently." He hissed at him.

"May I ask what is so urgent? And how complicated are we talking?" Kurama interjected, his green eyes narrowing on the demons standing across from him.

"It's none of your damn business! This isn't up for discussion, just go fetch her for us!" The smaller silver haired half demon exploded, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"It is our business! You want us to just go 'fetch' a human for you?! No! I have no idea what you're going to do to that poor chick once you get your hands on her!" Yusuke yelled, starting forward towards the four newcomers. Inuyasha grabbed his sword handle and started forward too, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's outstretched hand. Likewise, Kurama placed a steadying hand on Yusuke's shoulder, despite his narrowed gaze on the four lords.

Glancing at his older brother, Inuyasha fehed, and crossed his arms, turning away from the angry youth.

"Shippo." Sesshomaru said without further explanation.

With an easy smile on his face the copper headed man from the back started forward, pulling a big black book from his satchel.

"We're looking for the Shikon Miko. She was a time traveler who should have returned to her home in the year 2003. We have been unable to find her, it is as if she vanished." He started, setting the big book down on the large desk by Yusuke.

"THE Shikon Miko? As in, the one from the demon lore of hundreds of years ago?" Kurama asked, disbelief tainting his voice as he scoffed at the copper headed fox.

"The very one. She was very real, and she did all the amazing things that are accredited to her." Shippo stated easily, not bothering to look up at the skeptical demon questioning his story while he sorted the papers out.

"What the hell do you mean she's a time traveler?" Yusuke asked, looking over the demon's shoulder to the book. The book was filled to the brim with sketches, old pictures, and portraits of a young woman.

The other three detectives filled in the empty space beside the copper headed fox as he spread his work over the desk.

"Just that. The Shikon Miko was originally from this time. She was transported back in time five hundred years and she accidently broke the jewel while trying to save it from a demon that stole it from her." He said, caressing one of the sketches lovingly.

"She traveled back and forth between the two times, making it her mission to put the jewel back together. But when it was finally back together... she was forced back to her time." He stated sadly, pulling his hand away from the picture.

Turning to look at Yusuke he continued his story; "Or at least we thought. We waited for her to come out of the well. We sent search teams when her family said she never came back. When we were caught and asked to return to the demon world, we waited for word from her. That was ten years ago." He looked down.

"While ten years is not a long time to us, we are unsure if she is mortal, but if she is, she will be pushing her third decade this year. We have come here to ask you to help us find her." Shippo stepped back to his comrades. He stood still in front of the other demon lords, looking at the spirit detectives with sincerity written all over his face.

"We were her traveling companions in the past. Not only does she mean the world to us," Shippo held out his hand to indicate his silent partners, "but with what is going on in the demon world right now, we believe only she can help us get to the bottom of it." He finished with a grimace.

For the first time, Hiei spoke; "You mean the barriers and appearance of unknown races of demon?" He asked quietly, his arms crossed and his gaze narrow as he spoke.

"Yes. We have all personally encountered these humanoid creatures. And none of us are too sure that they are actually demons, although they fight like 'em." Koga finally spoke, his blue eyes getting an angry gleam in them.

"You're not sure they are demons? Then what the hell are they?" Kuwabara asked, scratching the back of his head.

The four demons shared a look of concern.

"We're not sure. But we have seen them use their powers. And it's always the same power. The only time I ever felt that power before was in her." Inuyasha nodded toward the desk where the pictures of the Shikon Miko lay.

"So these are holy men and women that have gotten into the demon world?" Kurama clarified, knowing that the Shikon Miko was known for her unique holy powers that exceeded any other holy power ever known to demons.

"Yea that's what we thought too." Inuyasha scoffed, gripping his sword tightly.

"But then... They don't die." Shippo finished seriously.

A moment of silence and then-

"They don't die? What the hell do you mean they don't die? Everything dies!"Yusuke exclaimed, looking from face to face, expecting some sort of clarification.

"We tried... and just like way back when... everything that should kill a human, or even a demon, never killed Kagome. She always recovered. It's the same with these creatures." Koga finished, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Wait. So you mean to tell me," Kuwabara started pacing as he tried to put it all together, "That this old chick, who is not really old, cuz she time travels, disappeared after she came back to this time." Kuwabara looked to Kurama who nodded in affirmation. "And now, she is needed because these mysterious creatures show up in the demon world with powers like hers, but they're not human, nor are they mortal?" Kuwabara looked to Shippo this time, who also nodded. "And no one knows where this chick is, or how to find her or if she is even an actual miko or maybe something else, like these new creatures? No one knows what these creatures are or where they came from?" He said as he stopped pacing. "Well then, how do we know that they aren't all from the same place?" Kuwabara looked to Shippo again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, detective. While these creatures are like her in power, they are unlike her in manner. Kagome was one of the most kindhearted, gentle souls I have ever met. But yet, these new creatures terrorize and disrupt the peace, nothing like Kagome." Shippo said, confirming the detectives thoughts and adding to them.

"I have never heard of anything that sounds even remotely like what you are describing. Is it possible for there to be a whole new 'creature' that we don't know about?" Kurama asked, turning to Koenma, who shrugged helplessly.

"Anything is possible fox. We assumed she was a simple miko, because she carried the jewel, and the only known carriers of the jewel were mortal mikos. However, that does not eliminate the possibility that she and these new creatures are something entirely different. Her power to time travel and the unique forms her power took, along with the fact that nobody could teach her to control her powers, not to mention her mysterious disappearance or her ability to survive even the most brutal attacks; it all points to something that we might be missing. Something we do not know or understand." Sesshomaru spoke again, looking toward the fox pointedly.

"Well hell, so she might not even be human! It's pointless to go to the human world looking for her." Yusuke spoke up from his spot, leaning against the desk.

Silence met his comment as he stared at the ground. Looking up to Sesshomaru who was watching him closely, he said instead; "We need to check with Enmma first, see what he knows about Kagome or these creatures. Something tells me that if there are 'creatures' running around that are not mortal, only another immortal would know about them. And it's something that he wouldn't be willing to tell anyone, not even his own son." He stated, standing up to full height.

Nobody said anything for a long moment.

Then Koga broke out into a full on grin, smiling like a fool at Yusuke. "Damn. I knew we had to have you guys help us. I never thought of that. To King Enmma we go!" He clapped Shippo on the shoulder who was grinning just as foolishly.

The two dog demons looked at eachother for a moment before they both nodded and their eyes took on their own little gleams of excitement.

Yusuke looked back at his own comrades; by the looks that were exchanged between the four of them, it was clear that something was about to change.

And it started with finding this woman of legends,

Kagome.

* * *

><p>First chapter! Let me know what you think (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Surely, She'll be Trouble

The Fated.

AN: Just so we're not confused, I'm starting this story while King Enma is still in charge. It won't matter that much, but hopefully it will lessen some of the confusion.

Chapter: Surely, She'll be Trouble.

* * *

><p>The group of men walked down the too-bright bridge with the golden floors. Koenma led the way in his adult form, the lords following directly behind him at a rapid pace and the spirit detectives bringing up the rear.<p>

"Urameshi, doesn't this seem kinda... I dunno, odd?" Kuwabara asked from behind his hand, leaning into his partner to try and keep his voice down.

Yusuke shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

Beside him, Kurama spoke up. "It is indeed an interesting request, but I have heard of these creatures that the lords speak of; they are causing a panic in malkai, unlike anyone has seen since the barriers went up." He said quietly.

"Yea but who's to say they aren't spirits or sumthin?" Kuwabara asked, his quietness leaving him.

"Because they bleed." the fox general spoke, turning to walk backwards so he could face the spirit detectives. "I've fought them myself, and it sucks, they are most definitely alive." He offered with a small smile.

Kuwabara didn't get a chance to respond because they had arrived at the large doors that would lead them to King Enma.

They were greeted by the bright light that revealed the King sitting behind his large desk. Looking over his glasses, he opened his mouth to yell at his son.

"King Enma." Sesshomaru greeted promptly.

Enma's eyes fell to the group behind his son and narrowed. Setting his papers down slowly, he leaned back into his high backed chair.

"Demon lord, Sesshomaru. What brings you to my chambers, we do not speak on friendly terms." He said bitterly.

"I see you hold your grudges well. We come looking for information of the immortal creatures plaguing the demon world." Sesshomaru spoke with an air of indifference but his golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

Enma scoffed. "And what makes you believe I have any information to give you?" He twirled his pen in his large hands, eyeing the demon lord.

.

"Because you know as well as I do that these creatures link back to Lady Kagome. You have toyed with us for too long King." Koga bit out, flexing his claws.

King Enma's eyes narrowed more. He observed the rag tag group for a long moment before sighing. "I will call her and see if she comes." He said, pushing back from his desk.

"YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Inuyasha roared, gripping his sword as he stepped towards the king.

"HUSH YOU FOOL!" King Enma thundered, his eyes snapping wide. "I do not know where she is!" He straightened his shirt with a huff, "BUT, due to research that I have done recently, I know how to call her for she comes or she doesn't, but that is not my decision." He snapped firely, his face turning red from his anger.

For a moment no one spoke. Finally, Shippo opened his mouth to voice his confusion. "But-sir..." he started.

"If you fools would hush, I will call her!" Enma snapped slamming his fists on the wood of his chair arms.

When he was sure there would be no more interruptions, he closed his eyes and breathed. He began to mumble under his breath and a ring of light appeared around his head, forming characters to words they didn't recognized. The characters began to circle around his head as he mumbled. They spun faster and faster, lighting the room up brighter, until finally they faded away.

King Enma slumped in his chair, letting out his breath.

Nothing happened.

"Oi! I thought you were calling her?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, flinging his hands in the air.

"I did, half breed." Enma stated, rolling his eyes at the demon. "Like I said, if she comes, she comes. If she doesn't, she doesn't." He huffed, returning to his paperwork.

"That does not tell us what we need to know." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Enma looked at the demon lord over his glasses before returning his eyes to his paperwork. "When I heard about these creatures in the demon world, I investigated them. They reminded me extensively of what I knew about the miko. So I had my people do some research. When nothing came, I counseled the other gods and was imparted with what little information they knew. These creatures are known only as The Fated. They hop dimensions bringing change to the worlds in which they land in, rather good or bad, relating to their core existence; good or evil. It seems to me that the miko you speak of is of the good variation; who go where they are called, fixing different worlds in whatever way they can. The bad, however, go where they please, bring chaos to whatever world they come too."

There was a moment of silence while the men processed.

"Well, where do they come from?" Koenma asked.

King Enma shrugged. "No one knows. The other gods I spoke with know the secret incantations gods can use to call the good ones to their realms, but they know very little about them or where they come from."

"So they are immortal then?" Kuwabara asked in awe.

"As far as we know. They must be, hoping through time space continuum into different realms. We don't really get how it works." King Enma mumbled, not looking up.

"Soo... what happens if she doesn't show?" Shippo asked.

He smirked at his papers. "Well then I guess you boys are out of luck." He stated snidely.

Inuyasha was about to fly off the handle when-

A bright golden light filtered into the room, growing out of a spiral not far from Enma's desk. The gold light swirled around, becoming larger and larger until the shadow of a person was distinguishable.

From within the golden light, a body was materializing.

Everyone got ready to attack.

Small, bare feet were the first to materialize fully, leading up to uncovered, feminine legs. Black strips of cloth swirled around her legs, coming up to a point in mid thigh. As the body floated out of the light, her body becoming clearer with every passing second. A bare midriff, littered with little white scars and a metal chest plate with bare arms and dainty hands. A single charm bracelet adorn her wrist, along with a silver choker at her neck. Her black hair floated in the air as her face became clearer and the light faded away. She had dainty, beautiful features that even King Enma had to chance a look at. Her feet softly hit the floor and her eyes flew open, revealing a brilliant blue color. She looked around as if dazed, her hand going to her wrist as she gripped her charm bracelet.

There was a silence as the light completely faded, leaving the woman standing in the middle of the room.

Yusuke let out a low whistle. Kuwabara elbowed him in the side.

For her part, she looked around wildly, trying to gather her bearings.

"Kagome?" Koga spoke hopefully, taking a hesitant step toward the woman.

Her eyes flew to him, and it was clear she was mentally assessing him.

"It's me, Koga. Don't you remember me?" He asked, reaching out a hand to her.

She looked down at his hand before returning her eyes to the other faces in the room.

Suddenly she gasped, looking back at Koga. "Koga? I am home then?" She asked, her voice light and airy, even though it was obvious she hasn't used Japanese in a while.

Koga laughed as he reached for her, gripping her and spinning her in a large hug. "You're home Kagome! Man have I missed you!"

Kagome gripped his shoulders, obviously uneasy but unsure what to do.

"What year is it?" She asked as he put her down.

"2013. It has been ten years since you disappeared from your time." Sesshomaru spoke matter of factly.

Kagome turned her head to observe the demon lord. Her face suddenly split in a wide smile as she bound toward him, grabbing him in a hug. He did not move or push the woman away, but rather, patted her head.

Smiling, she untangled herself and turned to Inuyasha and did the same, many unspoken words being said in their embrace, making the Spirit Detectives distinctly uncomfortable.

Pulling away, she looked him in the eye before turning her gaze to Shippo, as if she wasn't sure rather or not to hug him. Shippo opened his arms wide and she bound into them.

They hugged for a long moment before she pulled away and looking at the Spirit detectives. Cocking her head to the side, she examined them with a wide smile, she looked each of them in the eye. As she stared at them intently, moving from one detective to the other, she seemed staring straight into their souls rather than their eyes. She met even Hiei's eyes with an unabashed curiosity, despite the fact that he growled at her and gripped his katana threateningly. Rather than being intimidated, she smiled flippantly.

"I do not know them, Shippo. Friends?" She asked, looking back up at the man who held her.

Shippo smiled down at the woman. "No, they are just helping us, allies." he said, adding the word allies in when she tensed.

Her smile was tighter this time when she turned around to look at the two kami's. Her eyes squinted as she studied them before turning out of Shippo's arms and bowing to the two gods.

"Kami-sama's. It is a pleasure to be in your presence. I am going to assume you called me?" She asked, straightening and walking toward the gods.

"Uh, yes, we did Lady Kagome," Koenma started, "We would really like your help."

"NO, WE would not. I would LIKE you all to get out of my office. Koenma, take care of the problem and send the chick back. I'm tired of these damn creatures." Enma spoke, waving his hand in a dismissal.

"Excuse me? This is my home." Kagome spoke, her eyes narrowing on the rude kami.

Enma looked at her and laughed. "Was. You are allowed to fix the problem, and then get your trouble making ass into some other god's realm."

Everyone stared at the kami in disbelief or anger at his rude disposition. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Then I refuse to help you." She stated evenly.

Enma stared at her with shock. "What?! WHAT?! I ORDER you to help my son!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet.

Kagoe raised her hand and a blue light wrapped around the kami's midsection, binding his arms to his side. He started to sputter his disbelief and disapproval, but she rose her other hand to place a blue strip of light over his mouth.

When she spoke, her voice was no longer light and airy, but cold and harsh, commanding power from the occupants in the room.

"I do not obey you kami. I show you respect because I believe it's right. But you do not rule over me. Remember that next time you decide to order me around, for it will be your last."

With that, she released the binds and sent him plopping back in his chair.

She leveled him another stare, her blue eyes lit with electricity and power, demanding his compliance.

Enma stared back, with anger boiling in his aura but he said nothing.

Kagome turned to address Koenma, who was positively sweating from his position on the side.

"Take me elsewhere, we will discuss the issue." She demanded, leaving no room for argument.

Koenma nodded, and without a look back at his father, turned and rushed passed the stunned spirit detectives and smirking demon lords.

"_My... what have we done? This woman is surely going to bring trouble..."_ Koenma thought as he rushed out his father's door and led the group back to his office.

* * *

><p>Kagome followed Koenma without question, her black skirt flowing behind her as she walked with a silent footfall.<p>

The demon lords followed behind, blocking the Spirit detectives from viewing this new woman.

__"_Hiei, do you think it's true? That Enma and Koenma do not rule over her?"_ Kurama asked Hiei mentally.

"_Hn. I am not sure. I have never heard of anything like her before."_ Hiei thought, annoyed at his own lack of knowledge.

"_I have never heard of it either. I don't see how it is possible that she can reside in a realm without being bound by the god that oversees it." _Yoko chimed in, his mental tail swishing in thought.

"_I thought that any being residing in the realm of a gods control is subject to that gods control?" _Kurama thought, glimpsing the woman in questions black hair from in between the demon lords.

"_Yea but she does hop dimensions... maybe that's why no one god holds oversight on her?" _Yoko added.

"_All beings must answer to a god. There is no way around that."_ Hiei interjected.

"_So if she doesn't answer to normal gods, who is her god? There is no higher being than a god." _Kurama posed, but neither man his head knew.

* * *

><p>The rag tag group filled in to Koenma's office, seats having been already arranged so that everyone would have one if they wanted one.<p>

Kagome took her seat, and the demon lords followed, minus Sesshomaru. The spirit detectives also followed suit, minus Hiei.

Once Koenma arranged himself behind his desk, he turned his attention back to the miko flanked by demon lords.

"Lady Kagome, I do apologize for my father's behavior back there..." Koenma started wringing his hands under his desk.

Kagome waved it off with a small smile. "No need to apologize Lord Koenma. Although please do just call me Kagome." She said, returning her hands to her lap.

Koenma blushed a little, opening his mouth to talk but was cut off when;

"Yo, what the hell did you mean that you don't 'obey' Enma? How can you be in this dimension or what the hell ever, without obeying our god?" Yusuke asked throwing a paper ball over his head at Kagome from his position on the couch behind her.

Koenma gasped at Yusuke's audacity.

"_Well, at least we know the detective uses that space between his skull occasionally."_ Hiei commented mentally to Yoko and Kurama.

The four demon lords growled and turned to face the detectives.

Kagome looked at the paper ball in her lap for a second, before smiling and tossing it back over her head, hitting the unsuspecting detective square in the forehead.

She giggled before turning to face him. "Well I don't ever obey the gods. I don't know if I'm suppose too, but I learned a long time ago through trial and error that I didn't have too." She answered, smiling at the abrasive detective.

Yusuke, for his part, could barely focus on her words, after seeing this bad ass woman giggle like a school girl and toss paper balls at him. After a second though, he caught on and a wide grin broke his face. "Trial and error huh? So basically, you don't know the rules but you'd break them anyways?" Yusuke asked, tossing and catching the paper ball in his hand, grinning.

Kagome grinned, turning back to face Koenma sheepishly. "Yea basically. I only use that when a god is being a jerk. Because no one is really sure what I am, or where I come from, they normally just believe me and give me what I want." Scratching the back of head she looked at Koenma's fish look, and ducked her head. "Sorry Koenma, I'll try not to bully you like that." she continued, a shade of a blush staining her cheeks.

Koenma had to pull himself together. Throwing a look back at his detectives, his look was bewildered as theirs, although it was obvious they got way more entertainment out of this little woman bullying gods to get her way. "Well Lady Kagome, that is neither here nor there. Do YOU know who you are or where you came from?" He asked after clearing his throat.

Kagome looked at the ground for a moment. "Well, I'm from here. Although, it's become pretty obvious that I didn't originate here. I've never met anyone else that can do what I can do." she admitted quietly. "I don't really know what I am either. I just kinda... am."

"Wait. Can we get something straight here? What is it you actually DO? I don't even understand what it is you do. I mean they call your powers miko-like and I'm not even sure what that is exactly." Kuwabara interjected, throwing his hand up to pause the conversation.

Everyone waited on Kagome as she tapped her chin and thought. "Well, I feel like my power grows with every new mission, or I just unlock new information with each dimension." She turned to look at Kuwabara with a smile. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the chair cushion. "Okay, do you want me to start from the beginning?" She asked tiredly.

"If you don't mind, Lady Kagome. It is best to start there because any information you can supply us with will also help with our current situation." Kagome looked at him sideways but didn't comment.

She sighed again. "Well, as you probably know, it started when I was 15. I time traveled through 500 years. After that mission, I was transported by The Call to a completely dimension, but roughly the same time frame. I found it was a different world when I realized there was a different world order, and demons were made, not born. Soon enough I came across a group of people who I stuck with, and eventually, I helped stop an epidemic that was turning humans superhuman and eventually killed them. When every one of my comrades died and the epidemic was over I was transported into another dimension by the call, this time into a desolate future like dimension where my companions were wolves and I helped them on their mission. Needless to say, everytime I finish what I've dubbed 'my mission' I feel the next dimension calling for me. I've jumped countless times, made and lost more friends than I can count, but each time there is reason I'm there. I just have to let fate take it's course and show me my path."

She took a deep breath and sighed, and Shippo interrupted; "How many times have you jumped?" He asked quietly.

She didn't look at anyone as she laughed softly. "Hundreds. Thousands. I've been doing this so long, I don't remember how old I am, or all the names of the people I've come to love." She said quietly. "I don't even remember what my momma looks like." She said more to herself as she closed her eyes in a tired fashion.

"How are you not batshit insane?" Yusuke piped in.

She opened her eyes and leaned over backwards to look at him. Smiling wickedly, "Because I am not as weak minded as you." she said, provoking the smart ass detective.

He threw the ball at the back of her head but said nothing.

"That's a really valid question, Lady Kagome, how does your mind sustain so much constant chaos?" Kurama voiced, speaking up for the first time.

She rolled her head over to look at him. She evaluated him for a moment before shooting him a small smile and returning her head to face the ceiling. "I guess it's just what I am fated to do." she said.

When no one spoke up for a second she continued. "Here's what I know. I know that there are more like me. I know gods and desperate souls can call for me. I know that my powers encompass a wide variety of things. Some places have dubbed me a goddess, a deity, a demon, an immortal, a nightwalker, any number of things. What we thought was miko powers is slightly different. I have this... well of light within me. It's like a natural reservoir of light that never dries up. I can manipulate this light into a weapon, a shield, a controlling agent, a mind control, I can transfer it to others, I can heal with it, I can purify any living creature. I can destroy plant life and destroy ecosystems. I can also repair ecosystems and make things grow and live. There are many things I can 'do'." she said, putting air quotes around do.

The room was silent at the information. "Lady Kagome," Koenma finally asked, "do you know anyone else like you?"

Kagome snorted without looking at him. "Nope. No one."

"Here is what we know. Some years after your disappearance the holy people rebelled, gathering together to hunt down any and all demons and kill them. Due to this, the world was split into three, demons, humans, otherworld. Since the barriers went up, there has been relative peace. Lately, however, there are these immortal beings that are causing chaos in the demon realm. They remind us much of your powers." Sesshomaru stated, his business tone in full force.

At this, Kagome's head snapped up. "Like mine?!" She asked breathlessly.

"Yea, but not in the good way Kags," Inuyasha said. "It's like they cloned your powers and put them into evil people."

At this Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What we just learned is that you are apart of immortal beings called The Fated and you come in two varieties; good and evil. The Fated hop dimensions bringing change to the worlds in which they land in, rather good or bad. You, are of the good variation; who go where they are called, fixing different worlds in whatever way they can. The bad, however, go where they please, bring chaos to whatever world they come too. The bad seem to have landed here and are tearing at the fabric of our demon world." Koenma imparted to the woman.

Kagome chewed her lip as she thought about this. Finally, head shot up- "I'm immortal?"

"No, you just break all the rules of space and time as a normal human chick. Duh you're immortal." Yusuke scoffed, crossing his arms at the chick.

Kagome blinked owlishly at the demi-god in front of her. "I guess that makes sense... and it's more than I knew." She mumbled, looking over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Guess you're somethin' special, huh wench?"

Kagome nodded mutely, still processing.

"So Lady Kagome... would you mind helping us figure out how to take down these other Fated?" Koenma asked nervously.

Kagome looked back at him as the haze in her eyes cleared. Smiling she looked over at her friends before looking back at the demi-god.

"Guess I found my latest mission huh?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for reading guys! Let me know what you think! I know I have a few reviews to get back too, but I'm really pressed for time tonight, so I will get back to you guys in my next chapter! Thank you all so much! Please, please let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
